A Very May-ry Christmas
by Typhlosion8
Summary: May's hosting a party before Christmas, and invited over her friends. Brock's going to cook, Dawn's bringing her boyfriend, Ash and Pikachu are coming with their new friends, and Drew and Solidad are joining them, along with Harley, who she was certain she didn't invite. But with a party this big, misadventures come with it. Contest, Amour, Ikari, Pewter, slight Geekchick & Pearl.


**Hi Kit! Here's my Christmas present! Hope you like it! ^_^**

 **I know you said Contest, but I ended up putting a lot of other ships in there. Oh well!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Ash would age and get a girlfriend already!**

* * *

May had convinced her parents to let her invite her friends over for a Christmas party a week before Christmas. She wanted to give her friends time to get back home for the holidays, so she planned it to be a week early. Her mom and dad didn't like the idea at first, but after a lot of begging and pleading (along with the promise of doing extra chores for a while), they had relented and said okay.

They were going to go away for the weekend, leaving her and Max to set up the party. Norman and Caroline were going to Dewford Town for a relaxing trip away from home. They'd leave Friday morning and return on Sunday some time in the afternoon, leaving the two siblings Friday to organize and buy whatever they'd need, Saturday to set up and then have the party, and Sunday morning to clean up any... leftovers.

But May couldn't wait. She'd invited over Ash, who had asked if he could bring his own friends over from Kalos, and Max was already looking forward to finally fighting him with his own Pokémon, which he'd gotten last April. He had chosen Treecko like Ash, and kept bugging her about when they'd see Ash again, so this was the perfect opportunity. May was also curious to meet Ash's Kalos friends. From what he had mentioned about them, they were very friendly and outgoing.

May had also invited over Dawn, her fellow Coordinator friend. She was bringing along her boyfriend, who she promised would be nice. May also invited Brock, her former travelling companion. Solidad was coming over with Brock as well, and she had some suspicions about that, but decided to wait until they arrived to ask. Drew was coming, along with Harley, although how he got an invitation was a mystery because neither her nor Max had sent him one.

Still, May had a strange feeling about this party. She had a gut feeling, that things would turn out to be interesting this year.

...Or maybe it was her stomach dreaming of Brock's cooking. (He promised to make some for her, and she was overjoyed!)

* * *

Everything was ready, the snacks were bought, the house looked decent, and anything breakable was put in a safe place, because when you have this many trainers at once, somebody, (probably Ash), will insist on a fight and send out their Pokémon while inside the house.

As May was finally settling into a chair, exhausted, and Max was jumping around excitedly, the doorbell rang, echoing through their home.

 ** _DING-DONG!_**

May leapt up and ran to the door, flinging it open to see Dawn, the first guest to arrive. Behind her, looking like he didn't want to be here, was a purple haired guy. His hands were shoved in his pockets. Both of them were dressed in winter gear, and had snow all over them from outside. Snow didn't come often in Hoenn, so it was a nice surprise for May.

"Are we here too early? Dawn asked worriedly. May shook her head. "No, you're here on time! First ones! Come on in!" the brunette said cheerily. The two of them came into the house, and the purple haired teen took Dawn's coat and hung it and his own up on a hanger while Dawn took off her boots and went into the living room, sitting down on the sofa.

 _So this must be Dawn's boyfriend, huh? I'll be asking them some questions tonight..._ May thought.

"Great! I got you a gift, May, since this is probably the last time I'll see you until Christmas. Here-" she reached into her bag and pulled out a shiny pink wrapped package, before placing it into May's hands, along with a smaller teal one "-and that one's for Max. I wasn't sure what to get him, but I asked Ash, and he suggested some things, so I did my best."

May smiled gratefully. "You didn't have to Dawn, I didn't expect you to. But I guess we think alike, because I got you one too. I put it under the Christmas tree over there, it's the purple one."

"Oooo!" the bluenette squealed. "Can I open it now?"

"No, it's not Christmas now." her boyfriend said with a sigh. Dawn pouted.

"You're no fun, Paul. Come on, have fun!"

As the two began to argue, the doorbell went off again.

 ** _DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_**

May could hear voices outside the door.

"Ash, you only need to ring it once, you know." a feminine one said.

"I know, but what if they didn't hear it?" her friend, Ash, replied to the girl.

"Can I ring the bell too Clemont?" a younger voice said.

"No Bonnie, it's probably annoying to the people inside." a male voice replied.

May reached the door and swung it open, revealing pink-faced people covered in snow. The one in the front, Ash, pulled her into a hug. Pikachu, his companion, cheered at the sight of her.

"May! It's been a long time! I haven't seen you since Sinnoh!" the raven haired trainer said, grinning as he released her and the group walked into the Maple's home.

"Ash!" Dawn called out from the living room. "Is that you?"

The boy's smile grew brighter as he and his friends hung their coats in the hallway closet.

"Dawn! I haven't seen you since Unova! How are you doing?" he replied, and was about to walk on the carpet with his boots, but his female friend grabbed his arm and reminded him before he did, thankfully. Pikachu shook his fur before running over into Dawn's arms, speaking to her rapidly in PokéSpeak.

"Great! There's no need to worry!" she said, winking at him. He laughed, along with Pikachu.

"That's when I worry the most!" he said, and they greeted with a high five as Pikachu scurried away to roam the house. He then noticed the purple haired teen behind him, and gave a wave.

"Hey Paul! Long time no see! We should have a battle before it gets dark!"

Max, her annoying little brother, had been sitting on the floor, but sprung up, eyes wide.

"Wait, you're Paul? The guy Ash beat at the Lily of the Valley quarterfinals? The one with that awesome Electivire? Can you show it to me? How do you train your Pokémon to be so strong? Is Ash your rival?" Max pestered Paul relentlessly, and the teen was looking uncomfortable.

The Kalos people approached May during this, and introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Serena." the honey haired girl said, holding out her hand. May shook it, smiling.

"I'm May. The boy over there is Max, my annoying younger brother. The blue haired girl is Dawn, a Coordinator like me, and I'm pretty sure the purple haired guy is Paul, and he's her boyfriend."

The yellow haired siblings introduced themselves as Clemont and Bonnie, and Clemont mentioned that he was a Gym Leader who specialized in Electric types. He didn't say anything, but looked interested in Paul's Electivire as well.

"Oh! We all brought a present for you and Max from Kalos, since you were nice enough to have us at your party." Serena said, pulling out two items in colourful wrapping with pictures of Pokémon May didn't recognize.

 _Probably Kalos Pokémon..._ she thought.

"That's sweet of you! You really didn't have to, though. And I didn't get you something! Now I feel bad!" May said, suddenly frowning.

Clemont shook his head. "No, it's fine. We didn't expect anything in return, May."

"Yeah!" Bonnie said. "We just wanted to meet some of Ash's friends!"

May was about to reply, but then the doorbell rang again, cutting her off.

 _ **DING-DONG!**_

Oh! That's probably Brock!" May cried out, gaining Ash's attention.

"Brock's coming? That's awesome!"

May pulled the door open, mouth ready to greet the older teen, but stopped, shocked, at the person who was not Brock.

It was Drew. His green hair was covered in snow from outside, and his ears were pink. He smirked.

"Hello May. Speechless at the sight of me?" he asked tauntingly. She growled under her breath.

"Drew! That's not it! I was just thinking you were someone else!" she said, her face turning pink.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Of course!"

Drew stepped into the house, removing his coat and shoes before smiling at her.

"Here, for you."

He held out a red rose to her, looking nearly perfect. She took it from him, her face heating up.

"Err... Thanks." she said, and he nodded.

"Your welcome." he replied. Then both stood there for a minute or two, before Drew excused himself and went into the living room to converse with the others. May followed, walking towards the music player and turning it on. The Christmas tunes began playing, and Dawn called out about her favourite holiday song, and began singing along. Bonnie joined in, while Ash and Max teamed up to pestered Paul for a fight.

 _ **DING-DONG!**_

"I'll get it." Drew said, obviously sensing how tired May was. He walked over to their door, while May sunk into a chair.

* * *

Drew opened the door to reveal a familiar purple haired man dressed in green.

"Why are you here, Harley?" he scowled. The man had gotten on his nerves, and at most they had a tolerable relationship, but Drew was sure that May wouldn't invite the creepy Coordinator for her party since they were frosty towards each other. Actually, it was more like they were completely frozen.

"I got an invite from a friend, of course." he replied innocently.

"May wouldn't invite you. How'd you find out about the party?" Drew asked. Harley frowned.

"If you must know, I was invited by someone else. Anyway, I brought a few gifts for the party."

Without another word, he allowed himself entry, pushing past Drew and removing his Cacturne-themed coat and boots. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out some tiny plants, which he began hanging in doorways, one at the front door and one in the kitchen.

"Is that mistletoe?" Drew asked suspiciously. Harley laughed.

"Of course. And since I kinda like you, Drew, here."

He handed a sprig of the plant to the green haired teen, who looked ready to throw it away, but the next thing Harley said stopped him.

"That might be helpful with your relationship with a _certain someone_ , if you know what I mean." he whispered, before walking away to hang the mistletoe in other places in the house. Drew sighed, but tucked the plant into his pocket. Harley may be creepy, but he made a good point...

* * *

"So Harley actually came?" Max said, curious.

"Yeah. As long as he doesn't ruin the party-" May was cut off by Dawn's squealing.

"Ash! Serena! You're under the mistletoe!" she said, grinning. "Kiss!"

 _Mistletoe? I don't remember putting that up..._ May thought, but shrugged and watched as Serena, her face bright red, pulled Ash in for a kiss. The others cheered as she let him go, and Ash, finally growing up, turned pink.

Afterwards, Ash convinced a reluctant Paul to have a battle outside in the snow. Dawn decided to turn it into a double battle, dragging Serena into it, so Ash and Serena ended up going up against Paul and Dawn, while Max eagerly watched the fight, and the rest of them sat on the sidelines, interested, but not fanatically like Max. May was hoping they wouldn't damage her house.

Serena released an orange and yellow fox-like creature, while Ash released a strange bird-creature. Dawn sent out her Piplup, and Paul released his Torterra. Clemont was refereeing, and the battle started with a fierce clash of power. Ash's Pokémon, Hawlucha, and Serena's fox-thing, Braixen, were a good team, but Piplup and Torterra were more experienced in battle. Unfortunately, Dawn and Paul weren't very good as a tag team, so the battle ended up as a draw.

Afterwards, Max demanded to see Pikachu and Electivire fight, so they began a battle of Electric types. Pikachu and Electivire were an even match, so that fight was a draw too. Then, Dawn suggested that they do another tag battle, her and Serena against May and Drew.

"What? Me and Drew?" May said, dumbfounded. Drew smirked.

"Calm down, we'll be great. Let's go beat those guys. We have more experience together, anyway."

Unable to reply, May just sent out her Blaziken, while Drew released his Roserade. Dawn sent out her Togekiss, while Serena sent out her Pancham. But, as Drew pointed out, they were a better tag team than two people who didn't know each other's battle styles well, and Blaziken quickly finished the fight with an Overheat.

"Great battle! You two make such a cute pair!" Dawn said, and the two of them flushed at her comment.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out.

"Brock!" Ash shouted, and May, Max, and Dawn ran over to see their old friend. Solidad was there as well, holding his hand.

 _I wonder..._ May thought, smirking.

"I made my stew while waiting at the Kanto Airport! It's in a thermos, so it should be pretty warm still. I'll reheat it!" Brock said, and they all cheered.

"Brock makes the best food!" Ash said, drooling.

"Definitely!" Dawn agreed. May was too busy dreaming of Brock's delicious cooking.

* * *

As the sky grew dark, and her friends all enjoyed Brock's cooking as he made rice balls and another batch of stew, more and more of them ended up being caught under mistletoe. Solidad and Brock were first, walking in the front door to reheat stew, and Dawn pointed it out once again. The two of them kissed, before announcing that they were already a couple.

Dawn had been given a taste of her own medicine though, being caught by Bonnie while she was accidentally under the plant with Ash (Paul looked very unhappy about this), and again by a giggling Serena while with Paul. Serena had also kissed Clemont, making both of them flushed and awkward for the rest of the night. Ash had fixed this slightly by kissing Serena voluntarily a half hour later.

Max showd Ash his Pokémon, a Treecko, and Ash was happy to see the Grass type. Pikachu and Treecko conversed for a while as well, chattering in PokéSpeak.

As night approached, their party drew to a close. Dawn and Paul eventually went back to their room in the Petalburg Pokémon Centre, although Dawn was reluctant to leave. Ash and his friends hadn't gotten a room at the Centre, so May invited them to camp out in the living room and stay the night. She'd also invited Drew to stay, and he'd agreed to her request. Brock and Solidad were staying over at the Pokémon Centre as well, with Brock lending Nurse Joy a hand as a Pokémon Doctor. The Christmas season was always busy for the Pokémon Centre, and he as happy to help out. Harley had mysteriously vanished, although where, no one knew.

Max convinced May to let him open the presents he got, and was extremely happy to see a Kalos Pokémon Encyclopedia from Ash and his friends, and a Sinnoh one from Dawn. May finally opened her own gifts, and received some rare Pokéball Seals from Dawn and a cute dark blue felt hat from Kalos.

Finally, it was just May, Max, Ash, Drew, Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont left at her house. The four from Kalos had already set up their sleeping bags, and Ash had already dozed off, along with a tuckered out Bonnie. Clemont was cleaning up the kitchen, and Serena was brushing the fur of her Braixen and Pancham. Max was asking her about Pokémon Showcases, which were like Contests, except there wasn't any battling.

May hummed out a holiday song as she walked into the entry hallway, taking down the mistletoe as she did. The last thing she needed was her parents finding it when they came back. It was best to start taking it down now before she forgot.

"May, can you come here?"

Drew's voice came from the second floor, so May walked up the stairs and saw him standing to the left of them, out of sight from anyone looking directly up the stairs.

"What is it Drew?" she asked him curiously.

 _Why did he want to meet up here, anyway? We could just meet downstairs..._

"Uh, I need to talk to you about something Harley told me." he said, looking down uncharacteristically at the floor.

 _Is he... shy?_ May wondered.

"What did Harley say?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, more like he implied. He gave me something."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small green thing.

 _Mistletoe? Why would Harley give him mistletoe?_

"Do you want me to get rid of it? I've been trying to get rid of them before my parents find them. I bet it was Harley who hung them all up in the first place-"

She was cut off by Drew leaning in and kissing her softly, one arm wrapped around her and the other holding the mistletoe in the air above them. Shock and surprise melted away into another feeling, a happy feeling. Drew was kissing her!

Then the moment was over, and May could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest and her stomach fluttering. her face was warm, but she was smiling.

"You know, you never needed mistletoe to do that." she told him, before giving him a peck on his lips and walking away, back down the stairs, feeling lighter than a cloud.

Neither of them noticed the flash of the camera, or the smug grin.

* * *

May's parents returned like they said they would on Sunday around 2 in the afternoon. Ash and his friends had gone only an hour before, leaving May with Drew, who had went back to his cool and calm personality by morning. The house was clean and the leftovers from Brock's cooking had been equally distributed as her friends finally left, Ash's stomach rumbling at the thought of eating his older friend's food for the next couple days.

Drew, however, stayed behind to ask May a surprising question.

"May, will you come travelling with me? We're still rivals, but long distance relationships never work out."

She had agreed happily, and they had agreed to meet up again in Petalburg January 4th, after the holidays were well and over, to begin their travels together. The Hoenn Grand Festival was coming up soon, and May still needed 3 more Ribbons.

Her parents had shared a knowing look when she'd told them about their plans, before Norman had sighed and said that his girl was growing up. Max had teased her about Drew for a couple days, but May didn't care.

All that mattered was the start of a new year, and a new relationship.

* * *

"Did you get the picture?" a mysterious hooded stranger asked.

"I did. I promised I would, after all. Do you mind if I share this with other people?" Harley replied, and the stranger shook their head.

"Of course not. Show whoever you please. It's such a cute relationship, after all!" the distinctly feminine voice said.

Harley handed over the picture, and the stranger smiled at the scene. May Maple and Drew Hayden, two of the biggest Contest Stars in Hoenn, kissing under mistletoe!

"Thank you." the stranger said. Harley only nodded before leaving.

Removing the hood that hid her face from view, Typhlosion8 smirked. "Kit's going to love this."

* * *

 **Yeah, I broke the 4th wall. I just had to!**

 **Anyway, Merry Christmas Kit! Hope this made you happy! ;-)**

 **Typhlosion8**


End file.
